


Late Night Teenage Riots

by TheMidnightRiot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Summerstuck, Summertime!AU, tw: drug use/abuse, tw: teenage pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightRiot/pseuds/TheMidnightRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our scene is set in the most ordinary scenario possible: four reckless yet mild teenagers, Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde, Jake English and Dirk Strider, hyped about getting to spend the summer all by themselves at Jane's family beach house. With no parental supervision to hold them back, and having been given the free will to do as they please, they set out to have what they define as "the time of their lives".<br/>But as soon as they take the wheel, things get out of hand. Before they can pilot the shipwreck, Roxy finds herself a pregnant wreck, and Dirk a soon-to-be parental failure. Without any clue of how to handle the circumstances, they realize it's up to them to decide what to do next. Basically a couple of kids being handed the keys to their unplanned, uncertain future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, dears, here is my very first (published) fanfic! Heh, it's a bit dorky and not my best material so far, but I thought I'd give one of my major OTPs a go for once. I hope you all enjoy it greatly.   
> And if not then well, I guess I can't really force my work upon anyone and not everyone has to like it  
> There is teenage pregnancy involved and of course I am aware that this is terribly overused but I guessed I might try to keep it as original as my inexperienced mind allows me to  
> Seriously yo none of that "He's the father but he cheated on me blah blah disrupted teenage angst" bullshit  
> Seen that way too many times  
> Nope  
> Not gonna do that
> 
> Enjoy my beloved readers!  
> Also this ship has an altering low ammout of fics, so I'm bringing some of the ol' Dunkin Donuts love for you all

Roxy looked up with crystallized eyeballs, sobbing like the fabric of the sky is tearing to shreds on her account. Dirk was standing there in the doorframe, completely speechless. What was there to do now? He didn’t have the heart to ask her what was going on. It seemed as though she was completely devastated by a certain happening, maybe a recent event. He gulped and tried to keep it cool in front of Roxy, but deep down, he was dead sure he knew what was going on.

He only had two options left: abscond the fuck out like the shittiest douchebag to have ever stepped on the face of Earth and leave her to drown in her own tears and intoxicating liquids she’d taken a liking to, or actually step it up and fucking finally do something to console her. But the latter would mean losing a great deal of his cool irony.  
Not that it mattered much apparently, because no less than three seconds later her was down on his knees, holding her close, letting her weep bitter tears on his chest. She buried her face on his shirt and sobbed so hard he had to ask her to take a deep breath because holy shit, she was gonna choke on her own goddamn tears. She pushed him away after a short while, not daring to make even the slightest, minimally accidental eye contact. He became aware of this, and proceeded to turn to leave her alone. But as soon as he’d began turning the doorknob, it seemed as though somewhere in the depths of his brain, his neurons had made synapsis, because he turned and instantly embraced Roxy like a precious being, slowly falling back on his knees to kiss her belly and rest his head on it. He did so for a while, until Lalonde pushed him off yet again and squeaked at him to leave her the fuck alone. He walked away without another word and shut the door behind him, leaving her to weep uncontrollably for another three or four hours.  
It wasn’t until late midnight, however, that the door opened again. A sleepy, numb Roxy walked out, dragging her puffy, feathery bright pink slippers along the floor. Her hair was a big tangle, and her eyes were reddish and swollen. The other kids were hanging by the dock on unfolded deck chairs, watching the stars, laughing and sipping cans of whatever. Upon hearing the lights go on in the kitchen, as though they were synchronized, they turned their heads. Roxy vaguely noticed them. Jane and Jake gave each other awkward faces, and Dirk simply proceeded to stare into oblivion, clueless of what to do or how to proceed. Jane tapped on his shoulder and gestured towards Roxy and without requesting an explanation, he sighed, got up, and marched towards the kitchen.

The lady in question was blankly contemplating the contents of the fridge when Dirk walked in. He nervously looked at her, expecting something,-anything,- to magically serve as his cue to discussing the subject he’d been wanting to discuss three or four hours ago. But as though he’d never even enter the room, Roxy plain ignored his presence. This touched a sensitive fiber in Dirk, because he felt terribly offended, which followed by a series of self depicting thoughts ranting and raving at him to shut the fuck up because he can’t blame it on Rox that she doesn’t want to talk to him, considering the recent events and the current situation.  
He briefly snapped out of it just to find Roxy pouring a good amount of tequila on a fine glass, and then snapped for real. Before he could come to his senses he was snatching the bottle off her hands and sending it flying down the stairs, watching it get swallowed by the dark underground oblivion. Roxy looked up to him in between a mixture of confusion and anger, veiling her natural guilt due to her highly dangerous act, considering…well, her current situation.  
-Are you fucking insane?! Tell me, did you, by any chance during the four hours you spent veiling yourself in an awfully disguised void, decide to attempt some casual extreme acrobatics, and simply fly down the stairs in a graceful manner, accidentally or maybe even intentionally, given the circumstances, damaging your skull? Which is to say, did you fucking fall down the stairs and hit yourself in the head? Are you fucking insane, Roxy?!  
At this point Roxy was halfway through another breakdown, frowning and biting her lip and squinting her eyes and leaking tears from her eye ducts.  
-I want it gone,-she spat out between gritted teeth,-it doesn’t even exist yet and look at what you’re doing, Strider. Worrying about it like it’s some fancy treasure chest from a tomb raid or the Declaration of Independence or something. You don’t even care how I feel ‘bout this, nope. Just goin’ around whining like the dork you are.  
-Haven’t you stopped to consider for at least one second that maybe I do care how you feel about this? But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you leach poison into your system.  
-It’s not poison, you uncultured swine. It’s freakin’ heaven in a bottle, okay. Makes me forget eeeeeverything nice and fine, like I’m diving head first into a void,-she half-smiled, in spite of Dirk. He rolled his eyes and took the glass away from her, this time gently and without launching things into an oblivion which would later have to be cleaned up as not to end up stained with the scent of tequila, which would piss off Mr. Crocker or even Jane herself. Roxy let him, not that she would’ve resisted, either. She simply continued to sit cross-legged on the sofa, arms crossed, while Dirk emptied the contents of the glass into the sink. When he turned back to Roxy, she was crying yet again. He sighed and took his seat next to her. Without even bothering to ask, he put his arm around her and she lay down her head on his knees. He softly patted her head and played with her hair until she was done weeping, and then she silently muttered:  
-What are we gonna do? Like, it’s not like we’re fit to be anyone’s role model or whatever. I mean, c’mon, Strider.  
He took a minute to think of a clean answer to her perfectly reasonable question, before whispering:  
-I have no fucking idea, Rox.  
-Well, then at least we could try…idk, the alternative. The back-up plan. Plan B. The shortcut. Ya know?  
-You don’t mean…?-he almost had to pause to rethink his possible question. Roxy glared at him.  
-Yeah, I mean that. Like sure, I get that it’s not the coolest, best master plan we coulda ever come up with, yo. But it’s not like we’re gonna just doom this lil one to suffer its way thru life because a couple of assholes didn’t wrap the tool, cause you know, now we fools.  
-Hey, don’t ask me, it’s your choice. I can’t really force you to do anything, though.  
-You do know it’s also kinda your responsibility too, right?  
-I know. It’s up to you, Rox, really. I’m just gonna be all chill with it and respect whatever decision you make and who knows, maybe even support you and everything. That’s what friends are for, right?  
At the sound of the magical word, Roxy instantly squinted her eyes and glared at Dirk like he’d just summoned a ripped green beast with a huge overcoat. She was about to say something, but her expression went blank again and she just sighed.  
All the while, Dirk’s troubled train of thought only focused on one specific subject: how was he going to tell his Bro,-or worse,-how were THEY going to tell their parents that Roxy was pregnant?  
 


	2. Snapshots

Two months ago, the circumstances were a lot different. Things were rather simple, at least for four bewildered teenagers with access to a beach house for the summer and absolutely zero parental supervision. Life was as good as it could get for these four kids. At least before two tiny lines displayed on a wet plastic stick showed up to ruin the lives of at least two of those kids. “Pregnant”. 

Jane Crocker’s father, Mr. Crocker, had politely agreed to drive them down to the beach house and allow them to stay there for the rest of the summer. The kids were radiant, glooming with joy. They could barely hold back their excitement. The medium-sized white car was topped with a hodgepodge of various beach items; beach umbrellas, inflatable pool loungers, folding beach chairs, and such. As it drove down the sunny concrete road by a paradisiac shoreline, with the sun shining down on the pale white sand, so pure it looked unreal, the four teenagers stuck their noses and glued their eyes to the horizon in complete awe. Mr. Crocker chuckled at their admiration, for he truly knew his daughter had never been any less impressed than the first time they’d come over to the beach house for the summer, and her excitement never seemed to fade, like the glee in a child’s face on Christmas morning. And indeed he was right; Jane’s bright cyan eyes were glowing with joy as they approached the impressive beach house.  
Roxy got her eyes off the view for a brief moment to wink at Dirk, who seemed to catch a glimpse of her before returning to gasping at the view. Jake English turned to Dirk and suggestively aimed his head in direction to Roxy as he raised his eyebrows, to which Dirk simply rolled his eyes and mouthed “Shut up”. Mr. Crocker pulled up in the driveway and got off the car. Instantly and in complete synch, the four kids were off the car and running by the right side of the house, skipping and dodging pointy yuccas and cat’s claws, down a bushy, white sand path which gave way to the backyard, a wide, sandy hill from which one could contemplate the sea. Sticking out the white wooden deck on the house’s back porch stood a small dock, its pilings half-buried under the darkening tide. The kids stood at the edge of the backyard, traced with small rocks in a curvy line, setting the boundary between the Crocker residence and the sunken hidden slope beneath the dock. They laughed and danced around like morons, until they finally collapsed on the grass, out of breath, side by side. Roxy laughed once more before looking at Jane and announcing:

-Janey and gentlemen, I announce the official start of the Crocker Summer Season. No hot dads to boss us around like a bunch of brats, no rulez to hold us back.

About two hours later, they were all sitting cross-legged on the beach chairs, sipping tropical juice from tall glasses, laughing and goofing around. Mr. Crocker walked out to the back porch and commented:

-Well, everything’s set for the summer, kids. Jane, I left you money in the big jar in the last shelf of the basement’s cupboard. But it’s ONLY for food and emergencies. Don’t go around wasting it on booze or whatever shenanigans you kids attempt to experiment with these days. Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. Don’t try to fix it up for yourselves. Oh, and no teenage riots or parties, ya hear me? And one last thing…

-Dad!-Jane rolled her eyes and glared at him-we’ll be fine; we’re not some hormonal bunch of wrigglers who can’t take care of themselves. 

Mr. Crocker fixed his tie and hugged Jane.

-I know, dear. It’s just that I’m worried about you kids, it’s the first time you’re old enough to sail out into the vast ocean of adulthood.

-It’s only for the summer, Mr. Crocker,-Jake smiled, charismatically,-plus, we’ll keep a keen eye on Jane, we promise.

Jane glared at Jake and Roxy giggled.

-Sure thing, Mr. C…I’ll make sure Janey doesn’t get down and dirty with the fellas. Although I might have to abandon my duties as her babysitter at times and fill in as her wingwoman,-she winked at Mr. Crocker, to which  
Jane’s cheeks dyed into a bright red. Mr. Crocker laughed and patted Roxy and Jake in the head.

-What about you, Dirk? You won’t do anything reckless this summer?-Mr. Crocker winked at Dirk. He pulled off a half smile, too cool to burst into laughter, and joked:

-Who knows, Mr. C. Maybe I’ll have to battle a hoard of wild, hormonal ladies tryina catch a glimpse of the Strider.

Roxy could barely hold back her crazy laughter and almost spilt her drink. Mr. Crocker high fived Dirk and then patted his daughter in the head once more. 

-Alright kids, I’m off back home. Boys, some advice for you: don’t be fools, wrap those tools. Girls, don’t you let them fellas cross the line, put them back in their place if they do, even if it means leaving a big, red print of your hand in their cheeks. And…have fun this summer, alright?

-We will, Dad,-Jane smiled as she kissed him goodbye.

-I love you, Jane. Have fun, kids!-he waved at them as he walked back to the car. Jane sighed and Jake giggled.

-Your father’s a trickster, Jane. I like him.

-You don’t say,-Roxy rejoiced,-he’s a pretty charming dude. 

Dirk raised his eyebrows and Roxy chuckled at his reaction.

-Oh, c’mon, Strider, don’t go about how I shouldn’t be hitting on older dudes.

-I wasn’t going to, Lalonde, but come think about it, I don’t believe it’d be right to make a move on your best friend’s paternal figure.

-I’m just playin’, Di Stri. Don’t be such a tightass. Ain’t I allowed to have some neat fun over here?

-It’s big news to me that your concept of “neat fun” involves openly expressing your sexual interest in your best friend’s progenitor, who happens to be at least twice your age and has a justified devotion for fedoras and gentlemanly-like fashion items . By the way, are those wedding bells I hear? How magnificent! What are you naming your future offspring? Will you change your last name or combine it in a fancy mashup, such as Crocker-Lalonde? Or does Lalonde-Crocker suit you better? 

Jane frowned and Jake giggled nervously. Roxy raised one eyebrow at Dirk’s unexpected sarcasm.

-I believe Mr. Strider needs a dose of chill pills, comin’ right up. 

Roxy got up and marched towards her bedroom, leaving the rest of the kids to give each other confused stares, which were justified when Lalonde returned with two heavy packages nesting sweaty, frozen beer bottles, with long necks, dripping cold in an elegant fashion. 

-Courtesy of Doctor Lalonde,-she added

-Roxy, did you by any chance not pay the least attention to my “attractive” father’s words? He specifically forbade us from consuming any alcohol or committing any reckless acts!

-Janey, Janey, Janey, you can’t possibly be tellin’ me you’ll still be daddy’s lil’ girl even after he’s gone. You gotta have some fun, take it easy! 

-I can perfectly entertain myself without having to consume alcohol, and so can you! Don’t make us do this, Rox. Please. Not on the first day. Well, not EVER.

-Pretty please with a pair of three-eyed pussycats on top?-she insisted, flashing her eyelashes at a determined Jane. But she still refused to cooperate with Lalonde’s mischievous plan.

So she got on her knees and began dramatically begging for permission to intoxicate the clan with her dreadful substances.

-I beg of you, dear Jane Crocker, pretty please allow me to demonstrate just how this elixir will make all your problems aggressively samba away from your head.

-Roxy…please. Jane does have a valid point. Alcohol by no means was invented to cause anything other than trouble. Besides, I believe the last thing you’d want to do is upset your friend?

Roxy sighed with bitter acceptance and put the bottles down. But not without dramatically expressing her disappointment by repeatedly sighing and lamenting. Jane had folded her arms over her chest and was attempting to look determined and irrefutable, yet she couldn’t help giggling a bit. Roxy’s act was indeed hilarious. Yet not hilarious enough to let her give in to the temptation. 

-You know, sometimes I really do wish you stopped being so careless about your health. It worries me, Roxy! You shouldn’t be drinking this early; in fact, you shouldn’t be drinking at all!

They were all sitting cross legged on a small circle, Jane facing Jake and Roxy facing Dirk, and the bottles had been abandoned right beneath Roxy’s folding chair, sweating cold. Dirk glanced at Roxy with curiosity. Jane’s statement was oozing veracity. 

-Janey, Janey, Janey, you don’t understand. I don’t drink just for the sake of, you know, flipping switches left and right when it comes to my mom’s approval of whatever I might do. It’s cause I just want to play this effed up mind game with my own temper n’ shit. It’s like I’m basically trying to drown my stupid brain in alcohol so it stops being such a bitch and then it shuts the fuck up and leaves me alone.

This was followed by a terribly awkward silence, with the oncoming sequel, “Sudden Realization That Our Friend Is A Depressed Alcoholic”. Jane got up and hugged Roxy so tightly, she might’ve squished her had she been a motherfucking titan from the animes. Jake also got up and made room for him next to Jane, holding Roxy tightly. Dirk didn’t take long to join the group hug, and suddenly they were all crying and laughing and it was a beautiful moment where they realized it was all so terrible yet so…perfect. It’s not really the kind of moments one can describe easily. It’s just a precious moment where you feel so…alive. Like you’d been stuck in a bubble for so long, dead and lurking as a ghost, and suddenly…you’re alive? It was so overwhelming and so deep and profound and also a very rare moment in their lives. Moments like these are rare. One could guess that’s part of what makes them…beautiful?

Anyways, emotional moment of realization over, they all dried their tears and laughed like idiots because they didn’t really understand what was going on, but they loved it.  
Then they proceeded to start acting quirky and taking snapshots of the brief but beautiful moments that followed: Roxy and Jane pouring all the alcohol down the sink with satisfaction. Roxy and Jake making fugly-ish faces at the camera and acting silly. Jane baking all of them a cake, with Dirk trying to get it plushrump-shaped. Which in the end they did, because the next snapshot was of Jake holding a piece of plushrump cake, glaring at the photographer (in this case, Dirk). Jane and Jake painting each other’s faces with cake frosting, looking like messy idiots. The final snapshot was the one Roxy held in her hands that night before going to sleep. Jane had taken it when they were playing “Truth Or Dare”, which they hadn’t since the Big Sleepover before the first day of Middle School. And this time, Dirk had dared Roxy to kiss him. At first, she’d blushed red like a tomato basking in the summer glory. But then she’d flashed him a smile and leaned closer to him. He was grinning like a dork and lifted his shades as she leaned closer to him, closing his eyes as they kissed. Jake then started making silly noises and gracefully singing “The K-I-S-S-I-N-G Song”.

Roxy was holding the tender moment in her hands when there was a knock on the door.


	3. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used every muscle and inch in my body to stop myself from writing the stupidest, dorkiest romance scene between these two.
> 
> God fucking dammit.

He was almost unrecognizable in his SBaHJ boxers, but she loved it that way. Of course, the fucker was yet to be seen in public without his shades, and this was not an exception, even if it was just the two of them. But she could see him smiling, trying to hide those embarrassing, uncool braces of his, the ones he just HATED and was looking forward to getting removed by the end of the summer. 

She was sitting on her bed, cross legged, with that awfully cute pink cat sweater of hers, even if it was summer and boiling hot. She was probably burning inside that thing, but she didn’t want to show it much. Her tiny toenails, permanently painted black, were plain adorable, a perfect match to her perfect face. 

They both looked at each other and tried to hide an awkward smile. He was about to say something but just shut his mouth and leaned on the doorframe.

-So…-Roxy initiated the most awkward exchange in the history of their friendship.

-Yeah…-he agreed, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

She raised one eyebrow and sighed, getting back to her snapshot, which she’d taken to contemplating with a certain sense of nostalgia, even if the moment was quite recent. And he couldn’t stop looking at her, couldn’t stop wondering just what she was thinking.

He’d have to find out.

-You’re a good kisser,-he blurted out, suddenly. She looked up at him with a certain confused expression, which obviously read “where the FUCK did that come from, dude?” in the most literal sense. Ever.

“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” he hissed in his mind “that was SO not cool. I totally fucking blew it. Fuck. Fuck. Fu-SHE’S LOOKING RIGHT AT ME” 

Whilst Dirk had a mental panic dilemma, Roxy wondered, at the same time, what to respond to that…wonderful compliment of his. Even if it’d probably just been said to break the ice. It kinda hurt to think of that, but Roxy ignored it.

-Erm…that’s not what I meant! I…-he was trying to wipe the oil with a soiled rag. Roxy raised an eyebrow and smirked. He tried to look other way as not to witness how much of a fool he’d just made of himself.  
To his surprise, Roxy patted the space next to her in the bed and spoke:

-Just get your ass over here and stop being a wuss. I’m not gonna bite you, Strider.

He let out a sigh of relief and reassured himself things would be alright. But as he sat next to Roxy on the comfy bed, she giggled and mumbled: “Unless you want me to”, followed by a wink.  
Damn, she was feisty.

He looked over her shoulder to see the snapshot nesting between her hands, to which he raised his eyebrows. Roxy smiled and remarked:

-Damn, what a moment, huh? Never thought you’d dare me to kiss you again.

He laughed. Roxy would never let him off the hook for daring her to kiss him back when they were kids, in an event known as the Big Sleepover, before the first day of middle school. They’d all brought their puffy sleeping bags and colorful PJ’s to Roxy’s house, and told creepy stories with a flashlight. Dirk had rapped some of his sick rhymes and beats for all his friends, obviously for most of them to mock them jokingly. Jake had dressed up in Mrs. Lalonde’s pink scarf and pretended to be Indiana Jones, and Jane had joined as his assistant with her clever detective attire, composed by one of the many hats her dad owned. Then she had offered to bake some cakes, but there was mostly liquor in the kitchen cabinets. So they snuck cookies and crackers from the kitchen and juice from the fridge, and had a small picnic up in Roxy’s room. And they’d laughed about how middle school was going to suck SO bad, and how the only good thing about it was that they all got to go to the same school. They knew they’d hate it, but only because they missed elementary school like hell. Yet somehow, they couldn’t wait to be grown up coolkids like their guardians. 

They were pondering on these little things when Jake suggested they played Truth Or Dare. That’s when Dirk dared Roxy to kiss him. On the mouth.

Back then, it seemed like a big deal. Which in the end, it was. Roxy’s cheeks had dyed red when he said so, but she had no other choice than to comply. The kiss was awkward and puffy and tasted like rainbows, and they’d kissed in front of their two best friends the night before middle school.

And ever since, they’d nurtured big, fat crushes for each other, which they’d been trying to ignore until today. It was just the two of them, sitting on the bed, awkwardly wondering what to do next. For now, they just tried to ignore each other’s presence, but never quite losing the fact that the other was there. They’d taken to unknowingly holding hands before realizing what they were doing and instantly pulling away. Dirk sighed and Roxy looked at him.

-That was my first kiss, you know,-she let out, suddenly.

-Really?-Dirk turned to look at her in surprise.

-Yeah,-she shrugged,-I was a dorky kid, remember? Nerdy and obsessed with wizard fanfiction and weird shit. A real goner. You guys were, like, the only people who would’ve EVER hung out with me. The other kids, they were a bunch of freaks themselves, all awkward and sweaty and getting used to their greasy pre-pubescent bodies, but they still managed to point out my flaws. Bitches. 

-Shut up, Lalonde. You were a fine ass kid for the Harry Potter fangirl you’ve been your whole life,-he rejoiced, to which she blushed,-remember how OBSESSED I was with raps and puppets?

-You still are, filthy ass liar!-she pointed out, laughing.

-Hey, hey, it’s ironic, you know? How I’m like, you know, all up in this bitch like I seriously mean it. But I really don’t. See? Pure fuckin’ fine ass irony. Lovin’ it like motherfucking McDonald’s.

-You’re a dork, Strider,-she joked as she patted him on the shoulder,-but you’re fucking swoonin’ over the same shit you were fanboying over back when we were kids.

-Aren’t you half admitting you still lock yourself up in your room to give the typewriter a go on classy, fine Literature featuring Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, like you used to when you were the kid in the class who’d wear pink cat sweaters? Admit it, Lalonde. You quote cheesy mainstream teen romance authors and make them platonically fuck in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm onto you, Roxy.

She gasped, dramatically, and faked tears as she ironically beamed,

-Oh my goodness, Dirk Strider! You have caught me red handed, all up in this wicked bitch like I’m the terrible Guy Fawkes himself. I must now go hide in my box of shame!

Dirk was laughing so hard he almost lost his shades for a moment. They both laughed until they bent on their stomachs and lied down on the bed, Roxy accidentally topping him. He pulled his shades up a bit higher, for they were starting to slide down his nose, and Roxy playfully leaned closer to him.

-May I?-she solicited, as she slowly began to slide the shades off his face, while he nodded. She carefully placed them on the end table at the end of the bed, and stared right into Dirk’s orange eyes. There was an awkward-ish silence building up between them as she leaned closer to his face, examining his expression and his eyes with caution. He tried to remain calm, but on the inside, his heartbeat was racing the Kentucky Derby. Roxy was trying her best not to gaze into those eyes like the lamest fangirl to have ever existed. 

-Why do you always hide your eyes behind these ultra sugoi anime shades?-she inquired, raising her eyebrows. He smirked.

-Oh, c’mon, Roxy, you’ve been gazing into my eyes like a desperate middle-schooler for the past minute. You’ve SEEN my eyes. They’re fucking weird.

-Who cares? I mean, sure, it’s not like, wow, you’re some sort of freakshow because of your rare orange eyes or whatevs. Ya feel me?

-Well, yeah, but…I just don’t feel cool with exposing them out in the open. You know? It’s really not something I’m cool with. Really not something I’d want to do. Even if I might seem like I just do it for the sake of irony or because I just try to show off how sugoi my style is, truth is, I just don’t want people to think I’m a freakshow loser. 

Roxy blinked for a brief second and stared at Dirk, speechless. Without hesitation, she leaned closer to him and hugged his neck. There they were, in the most awkward yet cuddly position ever, comforting each other and such. Dirk let her embrace him, and actually wrapped his arms around her back as well. They just stayed there for a while until their limbs were sore, and then broke off the hug and gave each other awkward smiles. Roxy put Dirk’s shades back on his face, and then they simply said goodnight and left it all there, floating in the damp air of the hot summer room.

Back in their respective beds, their hearts were racing in a highway to hell, and their heads spinning like a merry-go-round. This was going to be an INTENSE summer.


End file.
